


Waking

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Nightmares, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: The reader is confronted with monsters in the bunker.





	Waking

You looked up from where you were sitting in the library of the bunker, suddenly unable to remember when you’d gotten there.  You and the boys had been on a hunt…there was a fight…

What the hell happened?

There were books strewn on the table in front of you, images of monsters spattering the pages.  Their eyes seemed to glow even with the black ink, and you could swear that the image of the banshee just winked at you.

You pushed away from the table, eyes wide.  Before you could do anything, someone walked into the room.  

It was a banshee.

Immediately you were in fighting mode, jumping from your chair and grabbing the nearest blade from the library shelves.  Thank Chuck you had a million weapons in this bunker, you were never more than two steps from some type of protection.

You wielded the blade in front of you, watching the banshee come closer.  Its arms were out in front of it, the eyes glowing bright.

“Y/N,” it said, the voice raspy and low.  “What are you doing?”

You lunged when the banshee was close enough, not answering its question.  It backed away, letting you run around the table and down the hallway.  

You were only halfway to the armory where you knew you could find a gold blade when a snarling werewolf stopped you in your tracks.   _Great_ , you thought to yourself, veering off of your current course and toward the kitchen.  You heard the banshee and werewolf both coming after you – why were they working together?

In the kitchen, you frantically opened the drawers to search for a silver knife.  Who knows, maybe there was a gold one in here, too.

Before you could find anything helpful, the werewolf was in the room.  “Y/N!” it yelled.  How did both of these monsters know your name?  Actually, how did they get in the bunker in the first place?

Your heart sank.  What had they done to Sam and Dean?

You spun, blade still held tight in your hand.  “I’m gonna kill you!” you screamed at them, eyes darting back and forth.  Your mind raced, trying to formulate a plan.  You needed to get out of the kitchen, to the armory, or at least to one of your bedrooms.  You knew for a fact that you had a silver blade in your bedside table, and you would put good money on Sam and Dean having the same.  

Plus, you knew the Winchesters would really be able to help, as long as they weren’t already hurt.

“Y/N, it’s not what you think,” the banshee hissed, its eyes glowing bright.  Its hands reached out for you again.  “Just calm down.”

“Like hell I’ll calm down!” you yelled, swinging the blade out in a wide movement to fend them off.  “What have you done to Sam and Dean?”

The two monsters glanced at each other, giving you the opening you needed.  You lunged again before running for the door, ready to sprint down the hall.

You were nearly out of the kitchen when you felt something hit the back of your head, knocking you out cold.

* * *

Sam looked to where Dean held you in his arms, immediately trying to soothe the bump he’d caused on your head.  “We’ve got to reverse this fast, Dean,” Sam said.  “If she keeps having these waking dreams of us as monsters, someone is going to get seriously hurt.”

Dean nodded, lifting you carefully and walking down to your room.  “I almost wish the nightmares had stayed in her head, it’s even harder for them to happen when she’s awake which means the spell is spreading faster than we thought,” he admitted.  They didn’t speak the rest of the way to your room.  Dean laid you on your bed carefully, pulling a blanket over you.

“I’m going to call Rowena,” Sam announced before slipping out again, leaving Dean to stay with you.  Hopefully they’d be able to help you wake up from your dreams, before they got even worse.


End file.
